1. Field
Example embodiments relate to methods of forming fine patterns of semiconductor devices. At least some example embodiments relate to methods of forming fine patterns having both relatively small and relatively large sizes of semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the integration degree of semiconductor devices increases, the design rule for elements of the semiconductor devices may decrease. Conventional photolithography processes may not satisfy the design rule for very small elements.